


Sweet Treat

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [72]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry and Draco start all over.





	Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 490: Square.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Sweet Treat

~

As soon as they landed in Malfoy’s bedroom, Harry stumbled. Immediately, Malfoy caught him, but after steadying him, turned away. “Careful! We mustn’t crush the cakes.” 

“Right,” Harry muttered, squaring his shoulders. “Can’t have that.” 

Malfoy put the cakes on the bedside table. “Don’t pout. We’ll get back to shagging soon enough.” 

“I wasn’t…” Harry paused. “Bloody hell, I _was_ pouting!” He groaned. “You’re rubbing off on me.” 

“I certainly hope so.” Smirking, Malfoy walked him backwards towards the bed. “Now, weren’t we discussing sweet treats in Phillipe’s?”

“I…suppose,” Harry whispered. 

“Well, then,” Malfoy purred, “let’s get to it.” 

~

“Yeah, okay.” Harry sat, then lay on the bed, pulling Malfoy down on top of him. As they kissed, straining together, Malfoy fiddling with the buttons on Harry’s robes, Harry fumbling with Malfoy’s flies.

Finally, Malfoy pulled back. “Sod this,” he grumbled, pulling out his wand. Banishing their clothes, he tossed the wand aside before resuming kissing Harry. 

Time slowed as they explored each other, their kisses going hotter, slicker, deeper. Harry slowly caressed Malfoy’s chest and shoulders. When he encountered a square-shaped scar, however, he paused. 

Malfoy pulled back. “Something wrong?”

“No.” Harry smiled. “Just ready for my treat.” 

~


End file.
